


剩余 Left over

by SalomeQubid



Category: star war
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 在新的梦里他们终于不再是。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	剩余 Left over

**Author's Note:**

> ……在极早期宇宙的一段时间，某种作用力分离之时，赋予了宇宙一种非同寻常的不对称性，其中物质粒子的数量略微超过反物质粒子：比例为十亿零一比十亿。……一个人有大把机会找一个“反物质人”彼此湮灭，其他的人也都是如此。*  
> 所以光明一直比黑暗多一点。  
> 可他们以为他们要的是平衡。

1  
欧比旺经常凝视安纳金的眼睛。那很复杂，他发现，那比他想象的要复杂，比他和安纳金分享过的人生要复杂。它像在生存中执意选取死亡，在可选择中径直走进命运。  
安纳金凝视其他方向，从不回看。

2  
这是一个俄狄浦斯似的故事：所有人都大声宣读命运，安纳金，你是被选中的那一个；安纳金本该逃离他的命运，因为他被选中的方式是如此不幸；但安纳金高傲地亮出光剑，斩断了他父亲底比斯国王拉伊俄斯的喉咙，从此开启了应有、尽有的每个诅咒。  
欧比旺·肯诺比从没想过预言的解读会是这样。他们太缺乏想象力了，欧比旺悔恨地想，他的原则像绳索那样勒紧他的脖子，留下窒息的鲜艳痕迹。穆斯塔法在他每一夜的梦里熊熊燃烧。  
安纳金的恨和他过去的爱在他每一夜的梦里熊熊燃烧。

3  
有时候欧比旺会控制不好自己的力量——开玩笑，有时候他会顺从他的力量，他会和安纳金产生交流。他们是一脉相承的原力使用者，最好的朋友，师徒，伴侣，他们避不开这一点。  
达斯·维达在这原力制造的幻梦里告诉他：这一切不可挽回。  
可欧比旺在坚持：让我看看你的眼睛。  
安纳金的暴怒慢慢地生根、发芽，在原力之中再次让欧比旺窒息。  
摘下面具，我会濒临死亡。安纳金在面具之后说：拜你所赐。  
欧比旺从他栖身的破旧落没小屋走向达斯维达所在的黑色圆厅。在这个真切的幻梦里，他每走一步，安纳金的铠甲就剥落一片，再走一步，安纳金的皮肤就恢复如初。  
他终于看见安纳金含泪的眼睛。  
这当然是梦。  
安纳金呆在和他交融的梦境之中。然后达斯维达醒了。  
欧比旺在空荡的原力链接里皱着眉头，还没有醒来。如果从床铺上翻身起来，面对今天的太阳，他将努力忘记昨日的生活。

4  
他有反思过关于预言的理解吗？他当然有。欧比旺站在这个干净的星球的河水里。原力在水中流过他。爱和恨在水中流过他。这个宇宙里只有一个秘密，那就是一切都与爱和不爱有关。*  
原本光明与黑暗不能平衡，因为光明总多一点。  
欧比旺知道多的那一点在安纳金的信仰之中，尽管安纳金不再信仰。因此水永远流动，光暗永不平衡。  
这就是我要的。欧比旺想。原来这就是我要的。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *1：《给忙碌者的天体物理学》  
> *2：《万物生而有翼》


End file.
